When maintenance personnel are servicing systems such as aircrafts, they sometimes need to contact a help desk or customer support services. This is typically done using cell phones or land lines as available. They may also need to consult operation manuals while servicing the system.
Juggling a cell phone, a hard copy manual, and tools can be frustrating and dangerous from a safety point of view. This type of work is very time consuming for a mechanic and the ability to communicate clearly when needed is directly related to the efficiency with which the servicing can be done.